dhampirs_the_mortal_instrumentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherina Castillo
Katherina "Kat" Marie Castillo is the Dhampir niece of the late Ana Sophia. She is the daughter of Strigoi María Saramego and the notorious Valentine Ethermest. For years, Kat lived a human life with Jocelyn, until After her aunt gets kidnapped and then her best friends everything is revealed. She falls in love with Jace who saved her joined with new friends Isabelle and Alec Lightwood whom help her with her transition in her newly discovered demon world. She is best friends with Mike Millings and Lacey White whom get kidnapped in the process of her new discoveries. Her father uses and her for her fixed memories. Kat is dyslexic being her mind is hardwired fore runes which is an ancient Germanic writing system. She is the doppelganger of Evalynne who is her evil counter part Biography Early Life Personality Katherina was innocent and naive at a younger age. Kat before she was discovered to be a dhampir she was very emotionally vulnerable, naive and docile until her life drastically changed. She is described much like her mother unbeknownst to her. She has the same wisdom and beauty of her mother. Kat is protective and loyal to her friends before their death. She is tenacious, intelligent, resilient and resourceful and really quiet. Kat can be actually fearful of the Demon world. Kat had developed romantic feelings for Jace who is her undeniable emotional support. She never knew anything about her mother or father. Katherina's personality differs very much from her doppelganger Eva who is nothing but pure evil. Kat grew out to be snarky with a cutting personality. Her and Jace are learned to be the true love couple with mutual feelings being her weakness, Jace is able to take control of her at any moment. Katherina is very reserved but not much emotionally. After her evil father Valentine threatened to kill her friends unless she came with him because she didn't want them to die. After she went with Valentine she became much like Eva. Valentine made her his soldier, his emotionless mercenary with little to no emotion, morals, remorse nor honor. Her personality became very haunting. He also made her actions of a disciple that takes orders and it is always as everything for her is just "Target- acquired. Threat- eliminated being as equally sociopathic and brutal as the demons and tasks he puts her up to. Valentine mad her his a sadistic and cold-blooded operative for a weapon. Typically stoic, cold, apathetic and ruthless as well as very blunt not caring for the tact of anyone's feelings, he had made her violent and aggressive. Kat's emotional weakness is still Jace for example; Jace told her to kill him but she couldn't because she still loved him no matter what. Despite the fact that Valentine made Kat his soulless automaton she didn't exactly turn off her emotions, He made her somewhat mentally and emotionally strong.she developed somewhat of a very flustered and dangerous personality. She is made an assassin, and a proficient warrior becoming more capable, headstrong and confident. She is sly and charming, and has a feisty sarcastic side mixing with her enjoyably amazing attitude. She is ambitious, determined and sophisticated. She has definitely grown to being a charismatic, kind, selfless, self-sacrificing, empathetic and sympathetic, as well as a compassionate individual. Her wisdom and leadership compliments her idealistic, intelligent, hard-working self, that fights and works hard to get what she wants with quite an open-mind and inquisitiveness. Kat is really bold, ambitious, tenacious and fierce as shown that she is always willing to protect her friends and people. Physical description Katherina is a very beautiful young woman. she has a soft heart shaped face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown-black curly hair, and soft defined, brown eyes. Kat and Evalynne are remarked to be identical, but once you know what to look for, you can distinguish the two easily. Katherina's hair and irises are a shade lighter than Evalynne. Kat parts her hair to the right while Eva parts her hair to the left. Eva has naturally wavy hair, while Kat's hair naturally had loose or tight curls with glue on caramel highlights. Eva just keeps her hair down but Kat has her hair down but with braids. Kat's skin color is also a little different than Eva's, her skin is honey-glazed color with a somewhat light amber tint while Eva's is pale-porcelain honey white somewhat light amber. She wears make-up completely different from Eva, her make-up style is a lot lighter and not heavy weighed. Her make-up: Katherina wheres powder without any foundation to show out her amber skin, nude and sparkly eye shadow lightly put, instead of black liner she uses light brown thin liner on her eyes, mascara, light red blush, and shiny lip gloss. Kat wears a sapphire blue ring and gold bracelet, she also wears a necklace with an amber crystal pendant with magical properties that "clears the mind and eases stress". Another way to see the difference between Kat and her evil doppelganger is her clothes. Kat's clothing style included pinks and yellows, she wore pink and blue jackets over colorful tank tops also floral cardigans. After everything this changed. Kat leggings and pants that are black, grey, blue and green along with either blue, purple, or black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather or jean jacket over her clothes. also either black camisoles or long-sleeved shirts with lace sleeves and black or white cardigans.